custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Bionicledude
thumb|400px|right|(skip to 1:33.Thats the most funny part) Hey!I'm ! This is my talk page. Feel free to ask me anything, as long as its bionicle related or intresting! I'll reply on your talk page. I had more than 100 messages and I was getting tired scrolling down the page. So I erased it all. Re:Bionicle: A New Hero No, it's fake, I made up four screenplays to date, starting with BIONICLE (film). CT1000 You Are Invited to the BIONICLE Origins Club! Bionicledude, you have been invited to help with the BIONICLE Origins comics by joining the BIONICLE Origins Club! CT1000 Virr Can I use them? Collector1 Thank youuu Thanks. Congrats on becoming a Top User. :D [[TDG|'That']][[Talk:TDG|'Devil']] [[TDC|'TDC']] Wellcome Back Good to have'ya back. Collector1 NICE Nice work on your new MOCS. Collector1 Lein Contest Can you please enter the Lein Contest? -- Thanks for entering at the Lein Contest! I love the custom build and the arms are specially good.-- Hey dude How's ya doing? Anyways, something has recently gotten my attention, you have plagiarized lots of other people's works, you did have permission, but you still plagiarized it, I don't want to sound offensive, but there are 3 major things that have gotten my attention: #Your island, Slikra Nui, you changed the name to Lehkra Nui all of a sudden, it sounds suspiciously like Tekthra Nui doesn't it? #Most, if not all, of your Matoran use Ids' design, though you got permission, I still feel like you should become more custom #Recently, Ids has created a page known as Hover Tech, and makes a few technology pages such as Helipack, a week later you create the Herdavcorp and something called Hover Pack, seems plagiarizing to me... I hope you are fully aware of this and I hope you understand I'm not trying to piss you off, but this is very serious and very true, be creative dude, make your own designs, instead of using other's designs. Thanks for your time. Watch it And I forgot about The Ruler, which is a major RIP-OFF of The Master. 'Watch it Matoran tales I do not recall letting you use Nalek in that story. ThatDevilGuy (Talk) PollBlog - Okay. I believe you. Just asking. I believe you. I was checking everything on the page and noticed the story. [[TDG|'That]][[Talk:TDG|'Devil']] [[TDC|'TDC']] 03:18, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Contest Please enter Toa 95's first contest! Jareroden97 22:46, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Dark Realities Contest Enter the Dark Realities contest! --Chicken Bond 05:59, June 30, 2010 (UTC) RE:Koda vs Mavan two things: 1. I had not prior knowledge that you had created the page 2.There are differences: *Your mask has a broader power range. It prevents death from kinetic energy whilst mine doesn't not. My mask requires concentration while your's suggests it doesn't. *Your's allows the user to pass on energy. This implies it can be launched or used to given others energy, possibly to power up tired allies. Mine can only launch energy or convert it into strength. Basically there are subtle differences in their powers which actually make your mask more powerful than mine. Think of it like the rahkshi of shattering and disintegration or the huna and volitak. Yeah, and my mask doesn't. Also after re-reading the page your mask can store energy. Mine can't as it is instantly used for the uses on the page. --[[User:Ids5621|'Ids']] [[User Talk:Ids5621|'5621']] 15:24, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Re:Lariska Thanks! That means a lot! I just broke 777 edits! I've made more edits than there are stairs in Mount Valami! XD Matoro1 11:01, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, he's OK for the parts. I build This with him so he's not all bad. Matoro1 11:01, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Mavan Fine The sewing thing is originally awesome! You should seal up one whole eye and work into his bio an accident involving his eye! [[User:Ids5621|'Ids']] [[User Talk:Ids5621|'5621']] 16:38, July 28, 2010 (UTC) First Contest Bionicledude Click here and enter to my first contest. Toamatamapin Sayart is not a Toa of Iron. He's a Toa of Earth. TheLostGreatBeing Hey How good is Bioshock and Mass Effect? Collector1 Hey Hey biodude, what's up? Makuta Kaper Would you like to appear in an upcoming comic series of mine? (It'll be based on Life in Wiki Metru and CBW: The Comic Series.) I don't know what your self-MOC is, so what should I do for your sprite? (If you accept, that is.) [[User:TheSlicer|'Sli']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'cer']] [[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Out']] 02:50, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Dude Read this. Please. You're on it. :) --''ThatDevil ''(BRW third in command) 04:16, January 16, 2011 (UTC) :Why is not on your userpage? :O --''ThatDevil ''(BRW third in command) 04:32, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Hi Hey dude, where you been? Nothin much for me. Handling exams, trying to get all youtube/CB projects done :/ --[[User:Ids5621|'Ids']] [[User Talk:Ids5621|'5621']] 11:53, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Hello! Dude (pun intended :P) Are you alright/active? I haven't heard from you years. :( --''ThatDevil ''(BRW third in command) 08:20, January 28, 2011 (UTC) :Ah that's too bad. I'm admin on the Exo-Force wiki! :D --''ThatDevil ''(BRW third in command) 23:23, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Thanks mate cheers mate! IMO its easily my best moc by far! It even got to BZP's main page! :0 --[[User:Ids5621|'Ids']] [[User Talk:Ids5621|'5621']] 19:02, February 7, 2011 (UTC) P.s: thanx 4 the neon pic too :D Nice moc mate. lovin' the custom torso! No its mean fist CBW moc to ever be featured on BZP. (I think it is anyway) --[[User:Ids5621|'Ids']] [[User Talk:Ids5621|'5621']] 16:58, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Yep, he is. And that soounds great! :D --''ThatDevil ''(Skulpedia rollbacker XD) 04:45, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Waht!? Why didn't you tell me about this? It is awesome. I love it. I can use it? Thanks man dude. *scams BD and steals image* Jokes. :P --''ThatDevil ''(Custom Lego MOC b'crat) 06:49, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Oh my god. You're amazing. ;) --''ThatDevil ''(Custom Lego MOC b'crat) 04:37, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Doooooo it. :) --''ThatDevil ''(Bionicle MOC Battle Wiki) 05:54, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Yay! ;D --''ThatDevil ''(Bionicle MOC Battle Wiki) 08:47, March 15, 2011 (UTC) THE NEW IMAGE IS AMAZING! ;D Good work! ;) --''ThatDevil ''(Bionicle MOC Battle Wiki) 07:07, March 16, 2011 (UTC) HOMOPHOBE! >:O Yeah. It sucked. :) :P.S. Check out TDC. I added a history. Let me know what you think. :) --''ThatDevil ''(Bionicle MOC Battle Wiki) 03:37, March 17, 2011 (UTC) d;' haha. Thanks. :) --''ThatDevil ''(Bionicle MOC Battle Wiki) 07:30, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Can I join the Dudes gang? Hey man, can I join The Dude's Gang?? Jitt TW~'Am I allowed to use Jitt in the story I'm writing? Your awsome video Hi your video is great! i was just wondering, how did you keep the camera so still while you took the pictures?[[User:Toanicky|~''Toanicky]] Rob and the Paraplegic Pasta or Maranuk gets Bullied. ~''Toanicky'' oh lol i thought you made them, but thank you, im gonna go get a tripod today hopfuly, and then im going to make some lego animations like Rob and the Paraplegic Pasta. ~''Toanicky'' 18:14, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Can i join That Devious Club? I dont know how to join, and please forgive me if this isnt the place to ask, but i would like to be a member. It says on That Deviose Club page that one of its goals is to make good stories, and i have a story going called War for Power.~''Toanicky'' 15:58, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Oh, wait sorrry about that. I forgot i have to have made 300 edits to join. ~''Toanicky'' 21:26, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Hey I'm back after two years of absence. I want to get back in touch with all my old friends. Hopefully you still remember me. --Kopakamata97 17:01, August 29, 2011 (UTC) good been going good. --[[User:Kopakamata97|'''Kopakamata]] [[User Talk:Kopakamata97|''97']] 19:15, November 8, 2011 (UTC) seriously it looks a lot more like Biosector01. I miss the old look. good times... Hey, i have a contest! check it out here --[[User:Kopakamata97|'Kopakamata']] [[User Talk:Kopakamata97|''97']] 19:47, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Hey, can I join The Dude's gang Sirrex4321 23:35, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Invited sup yo --[[User:Ids5621|'Ids']] [[User Talk:Ids5621|'5621']] 10:44, February 14, 2012 (UTC) nice ah cool, like you i haven't really been doin much around here as of late! Oh and i see u saw my drex spoiler. nice job tryna get it back to the original! He looks like he's infected with antidermis! :P --[[User:Ids5621|'Ids']] [[User Talk:Ids5621|'5621']] 09:20, February 16, 2012 (UTC) Drex Spoiler. Hey, Bionicledude, I don't believe we've ever talked, but I saw you color-edited IDS's Drex. I'm just wondering, did you have permission to do it? If so, disregard the following. If not, then please, don't do it again. I'm sure IDS will upload a colored picture when he is ready. I don't think anyone would like it if someone else "sole" their image and changed it before the holder had time to do anything about it. I apologize if I am mistaken, and you had permission. If not, please, exercise some self-restraint. :) Regards, yeah why not? I like to see what u come up with :) --[[User:Ids5621|'Ids']] [[User Talk:Ids5621|'5621']] 22:04, February 16, 2012 (UTC) Okay, just checking. I apologize if I offended you in any way, but I had to check. By the way, I've seen some of your MOCs and artwork, and I must say, they're pretty cool. So, [[User:PepsiCola99|'Pepsi']][[User talk:PepsiCola99|'Cola99']] (Reviews) 02:20, February 17, 2012 (UTC)